Cried Me A River
by POCKYLUVR101
Summary: K-Kagome, it's not what it looks like.” Inuyasha made an attempt to push Kagura away. “Really. What about the other two times?” She watched as he sputtered out an explanation.


I was listening to this song by Kristinia Debarge "Cried Me A River" and I start thinking of Inuyasha and Kagome and I was like, this would make a great song-fic so here it is! I hope you like it!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_I still remember_

_the day that we met_

Kagome walked briskly through the silent halls, trying to hurry to her class before she was late. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:48. She only had two minutes left to make it. She looked back up and ran face first into somebody's chest before finding her self on the ground, her stuff sprawled out around her. She rubbed her behind and looked up to who she had run into. It was Inuyasha Taishou, the guy she'd had a crush on since 8th grade.

"Sorry." He said, bending down to help pick up her stuff.

"T-That's okay." She cursed her self for sounding so nervous.

"How about I buy you lunch?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sure." She then walked away, in a much better mood.

_I hung on to every word you said_

They sat outside at the table next to the cherry blossom tree. True to his word he had bought her lunch, to which she kept thanking him.

"Stop thanking me now." He said with an exasperated sigh. She immediately shut up and began to eat. It was silent for a few moments before he began to talk. She listened for attentively to his every word, nodding here and there and making little comments as she continued to eat.

_Asked me to surrender_

_and that's what I did_

She remembered the day that he had asked her out. It had been raining and she had forgotten her umbrella at home. She cursing herself and preparing to brave it when he stepped up beside her.

"I'll walk you." She sent him a grateful glance and they began to walk. Well into the walk, he began to fidget and shooting nervous looks at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be."

"You seem kind of nervous."

"Wouldn't you be nervous if you were planning to ask someone out?" Her eyes widened and she looked at him. He looked at her until he realized what he had said. A blush came over his cheeks and he looked away.

"Y-You want to go out with me?" She managed to squeak out.

"Y-Yes."

"I would love to." He stopped suddenly and took her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her.

_And you broke my heart again and again._

She remembered the very first time Inuyasha had cheated on her. She had caught him with the school's slut, Kikyou in the back of his car. Tears had flooded her eyes but she refused to let them fall. If he wanted to be with a slut, then let him be.

The second time had been with Yura, the girl who had an obsession with hair, especially Inuyasha's. She was walking towards the stairs when she heard a grunting noise. Curiosity taking over her, she walked towards the underside and wish she hadn't. Inuyasha had Yura up against the wall and was kissing her heatedly. Her hand snaked down and Inuyasha grunted. Kagome walked away with tears running sliding down her face.

The last and final time was with Kagura, who seemed to have a weird affiliation with wind. Claiming she could control it or whatever. They had been dumb enough to do it at the front entrance of the school, right on the campus. She had had enough and stomped up to him.

"Inuyasha." She said sweetly, despite being pissed off.

"K-Kagome, it's not what it looks like." Inuyasha made an attempt to push Kagura away.

"Really. What about the other two times?" She watched as he sputtered out an explanation. She held up her hand, shutting him up.

"It's over." She turned on her heel and walked away.

_So now you are sorry_

_like you're in love_

_But where was your sorry when you broke it all off?_

She kept walking and ignored his pleas of sorry and I won't do it again. Once a cheater, always a cheater. She stepped into her house and ran up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door. She threw her bag on the floor before jumping on the bed. The tears she had been holding in seemed to pour out of her eyes as her body shook with the force of the sobs.

_I told myself never again_

_there ain't no way I'm letting you win_

_Because I keep remembering when you played me. _

She cried harder as the scenes replayed themselves over and over again inside her head like a broken record. She remembered all the pain she had felt each time and how dumb she had been to take him back_. _

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_I cried me an ocean _

_I cried me a stream_

_(I'm all cried out)_

_I'm fresh out of teardrops_

_You got me on E_

_I'm out of emotion_

_Got nothing in me_

_And I would've done anything in the world for you_

_I would've done anything you told me to_

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain' t got nothing left in me_

Kagome's tears dried up hours later, after she had cried it all out. Now she felt nothing, no emotion. She reminisced on the good the times they had. The times where she would've done _anything _for him or anything he asked her to. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. She had nothing left in her.

_You can't have my number_

_Don't wanna be friends_

Back at school the next day, Kagome ignored Inuyasha. He tried fruitlessly to get her attention, even tried to calling her. That wouldn't work cause she had her cell number changes so he didn't' have her number. Sometime though, he got her cornered.

"Why can't I be friends?"

"Maybe cause I don't wanna be friends with _you._" She bit before she shoved him away.

_I don't care to see you now and then_

_It's not that I'm bitter_

_It's just that I'm done_

_My heart finally said enough is enough_

"Why are so fuckin' bitter?" He asked her, he was tired of her attitude.

"I'm not bitter. I'm just done." She took one last look at him before walking to the parking lot. She noticed that her heard didn't feel like it was being torn in two and for the first time in days, she smiled.

_So now you are sorry_

_Like you're in love_

_Well, you wasn't sorry when you messed it all up_

_I told myself never again_

_There ain't no way I'm letting you win_

_Because I keep remembering when you played me_

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
(I'm all cried out...)  
I'm fresh out of tear drops  
You got me on E  
I'm out of emotion  
Got nothing in me_

_And I would've done anything in the world for you_

_I would've done anything you told me to_

_I cried me a river_

_I cried me a sea_

_And I ain't got nothing left in me_

_(I'm all cried out..)_

_Just in case you're not clear  
And you think there's a chance  
There's no way you're getting near this_

_or have me again_

Until hell has frozen over  
you need to understand  
You'll ever get with me again

"Inuyasha, you're stupider than I realized! Why do you keep making a fool of yourself? I told you you'll never have me again! Go back to your little side chicks, I'll bet they'll be _thrilled. _Until hell has frozen over, you're not getting near this!" She yelled, making him put his hands over his ears. She slapped him, hard on the cheek, before walking away with Miroku and Sango at her side. He watched her go with a pained expression on his face when he finally realized that he had just lost the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. He felt wetness on his cheeks and brought his hand to touch them. He pulled them back when he realized that they were tears. He attempted to wipe them away but it was no use. He just walked to his car with his head bowed.

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
(I'm all cried out...)  
I'm fresh out of tear drops  
You got me on E  
I'm out of emotion  
Got nothing in me_

_And I would've done anything in the world for you  
I would've done anything that you told me to  
I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
And I ain't got nothing left in me  
(I'm all cried out…)_

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
(I'm all cried out...)  
I'm fresh out of tear drops  
You got me empty  
I'm out of emotion  
Got nothing in me  
And I would've done anything in the world for you  
I would've done anything that you told me to  
I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
And I ain't got nothing left in me_

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
(I'm all cried out...)  
I'm fresh out of tear drops  
You got me empty  
I'm out of emotion  
Got nothing in me_

_--------------_

Did you like it?


End file.
